the return
by rozastar
Summary: sets druing the1 book rose and lissa are captured and brought back to the academy.love and adventer.first 1 fanfiction hope u like it
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 The fight

**I dont own vampire academy or the charterer Richelle Mead dose**

**the only chariter I won is Kia. Hop you guy like my first fanfiction **

Hi my name is Rosemarie Hathaway I am 18 years old and living in California . I am a traning to be a guardian to protect my best friend Vasilisa Dragomirs. Lissa is the last of her family line. We been on the run from ST. Vladimir's Academy back in Montanan for 2 year now. It was late september when we realized that something was not right. It felt like some one has been fallowing us for along time know. I didn't tell lissa this I didn't want her to be scared.

we where on are way home when I notice something was moving off in the shadow of sidewalk my in stinks kicked in and I through my self in front of lissa. That had startled here when I did that she did not now what was going on. i told her to stay quite and dont move. Just then a strigoi jump out at us and went into my fighting mode. And I started to fight agent the strigio. Lat me tell you it was no piece of cake to fight. I was getting tired of fighting this one he was stronger then me. I think he said his name was Kia . Kia had got a good hit on me and I was about to pass out. I new I couldn't let lissa down. Just then a tall I saw a man that was a bout 6ft 6in 6ft8. That when I passed out. The last thing I heard was lissa was yelling my name.

The next thing I reamber is waking up on a plan headed back to st. vlanders. I was looking around to find lissa but I didn't know where she was so I jumped in her head to find out where she was. She was on the first class seat next to the guardian that I seen befor I past out. Lissa was talking to him. The next thing I new that the guardian that was talking to lissa was next to me. He said his name was Dimitri Belikov.

**Please reave and let me now what u think and if I should contuion this story dose it make seen. Is it good bad let me know **

**bye for know**

**rozastar**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1 The fight

**I dont own vampire academy or the charterer Richelle Mead dose**

**the only chariter I won is Kia. Hop you guy like my first fanfiction **

Hi my name is Rosemarie Hathaway I am 18 years old and living in California . I am a traning to be a guardian to protect my best friend Vasilisa Dragomirs. Lissa is the last of her family line. We been on the run from ST. Vladimir's Academy back in Montanan for 2 year now. It was late september when we realized that something was not right. It felt like some one has been fallowing us for along time know. I didn't tell lissa this I didn't want her to be scared.

we where on are way home when I notice something was moving off in the shadow of sidewalk my in stinks kicked in and I through my self in front of lissa. That had startled here when I did that she did not now what was going on. i told her to stay quite and dont move. Just then a strigoi jump out at us and went into my fighting mode. And I started to fight agent the strigio. Lat me tell you it was no piece of cake to fight. I was getting tired of fighting this one he was stronger then me. I think he said his name was Kia . Kia had got a good hit on me and I was about to pass out. I new I couldn't let lissa down. Just then a tall I saw a man that was a bout 6ft 6in 6ft8. That when I passed out. The last thing I heard was lissa was yelling my name.

The next thing I reamber is waking up on a plan headed back to st. vlanders. I was looking around to find lissa but I didn't know where she was so I jumped in her head to find out where she was. She was on the first class seat next to the guardian that I seen befor I past out. Lissa was talking to him. The next thing I new that the guardian that was talking to lissa was next to me. He said his name was Dimitri Belikov.

**Please reave and let me now what u think and if I should contuion this story dose it make seen. Is it good bad let me know **

**bye for know**

**rozastar**

**hi guy it me hope u like this chapter please reamber to review after u are done reading**

**chapt 2 back at the academy**

**rose prov**

still on the plan guardian Belikov ask me why i was trying to fight agents him and the other guardian but i plan down right engored him the hole time when he was talking to me all i told him was im her guarding. i think he got the message that i didn't want to talk so he leaft. after he left i reasted my head on the windo of the plan and fell back asleep. this time when i feel a sleep i had nightmears.

flashback.

lissia and me where on are way back to are dorm at are old school when a strigoio came out and attck me and lissa.

i was thinking what have i gotten my self into but i quttily got that thought out of my head and was focsing on fighting off the strigios. the straigo pind me to the ground trying to bite my neck but i was not having any of that so i liffted my leage and kicked him in the stomica. that got him off of me. i ran back and stood in front of lissa agen i could tell she was scared not just through the bond we had i could tell by her stagiose came at us agen i block hime and did an round house kick and kick him in the back and pind him to the ground. and ask what his name was and he said it was kia. that was the first time i fought agents him. the fight seem to be going on and on like it was not going to end. kia was stronger the me and got a good kick to my stomica. and laned back first to the gound then my head hit it pavement next.

i started to get the dizzie felling like i am going to pass out at any moment but i pushed the dizzens back and contuen fight. some how i manged to drive kia into a reatreat that when i notice that it was all most sun rise. i was on the virge of passing out. the last thing i seen was lissa running to me calling. my last thought was at lest lissa ok. then i past out.

end of flashback

some one was shacking me awake telling me to get up. i notice it was one of the guarding i think i reamber him saying that his name was garding tanner. i ask him if we were all most back to the school. he said yes about an 1/2hr to go.

**lissa prove**

i was up in the froung of the plan with guarding belkov and rose was in the back of the plan with guarding tanner. i was realy worried for rose wondering if she all right. she did take a bad blow to the head from kia be for the guarding came and help us out. i look over to guarding belkov to ask him a qustion. i tape him on the sholder and he truend his head and ask yes princess what do u need. i realy hate it when people call me princess but i ask him if i could go and see rose because i am worried about said no. i ask him agen and told guarding belkov that rose got nocked in the head realy heard befor they got there and i wanted to make sure that she was ok. i was thining about healing here head when the guarding where not looking. like last time he said no that he would go and check on rose him self. that was about 30 min ago.

the plan landed at the academy and guarding tanner got out of the plan first fallowed by me then guarding belkov then rose and another guarding i didn't know must be a new one cause i dont reamber him from when rose and me left the academy 2 yr ago. i had a feeling they where taking us to the headmistiss office to get a magger leacture.

**rose prov**

where these guarding so mean taking us stright throught the lunch room the studients who were eating there breacfast stop and staired at us with there mouths open.i yelled at them to stop staring take a pitcher it will last got them to shut up fast. there where meny ways to get to headmistress office. i brock from my guarding and ran to guarding belkov and ask him if he was taking us to kirova he said yes. by the time we got to kirova office i could tell it was going to be a mager bitch seasion and boy was i right. it went on for about 30 min of her yelling at us for leaving and told me what did was the most stupieds thing in the world and that i would be sent away that when i lost it.i let out all myj anger by yelling and scream right bac at here. i could feel lissia trying to send me a calming message throught the bond but i was so far out anger i didnt lisstion to her.i jump out of my set that i was in jumped over her desk and punch her in the face that got the guarding in the room jumping in to action

the end for know

**dun dun dun what going to happen next evil i am leaving u guy at a cliffy got any good idea for the next chap. good bad leat me now sorry for some speeling me now what u thought. please review**


End file.
